


Betrayal?

by lightningbugqueen



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Caught, Danger, F/M, Heist, My thoughts of what happened at the Lord Ruler's Palace, Prequel, Prison, Snapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen
Summary: Kelsier and Mare are on what they don't know is their final heist together. We all know what happens, but here it is written out.
Relationships: Kelsier/Mare (Mistborn)
Kudos: 5





	Betrayal?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I'm so happy you're reading this! I hope you enjoy!

Kelsier was confident. He knew exactly what to do, and his crew was rock solid. Mare was beyond trustworthy, and the Lord Ruler had no idea they were coming. Dockson has laid out the entire plan for their crew to see, nothing bad was going to happen. He could still picture it, the group of friends and family in the dimly lit upstairs room of Clubs’ shop, coming up with the base idea for this incredible crime. How far they had come from that day, years ago. Everybody was in their places, Marsh already beginning to integrate himself with the obligators, Dockson running things from the shop, Breeze sitting outside the palace like a beggar soothing the guards, and him, sitting in the back of a carriage with his wife at his side, about to take down the biggest tyrant in history.  
He was dressed in the nice clothes of a nobleman, and Mare beside him as a lady in red. They had blades hidden all over them, however, ready to do the most unspeakable of crimes. They could have done so much more if they had a Mistborn on their side, but they could still make do. Ham had already dismantled the garrison, now all they had to do was get in.  
“Are you completely sure about this?” Mare wondered aloud. 'What is she talking about?' He thought, 'She practically had to force me to do this, how can she be doubting now?'  
“Of course I am,” he replied in a sharp tone, “Where is that doubt coming from, Mare?”  
“I don’t know…” she said worriedly, “I just think we could get really hurt doing this.” Kelsier looked out the window, thinking. They could get hurt, or killed. He understood what she meant, but this was bigger than the two of them. The Lord Ruler had enslaved the skaa for centuries and would continue to do so forever if they didn’t stop him.  
“We aren’t as important as others,” he tried to explain, “If we die, but we kill him, we will have saved the world with our deaths. Even if our entire crew dies, but that piece of scum does too, I will go happy knowing that I helped others to freedom.”  
“You’re right,” said Mare, sounding almost reassured, “I don’t know where that came from, let’s do this.”  
'Good', he thought, 'We don’t need any doubt of our plan. It’s flawless.'  
He turned to look out the window and watched as the buildings flew past. The burning red sun sunk below the horizon, and they continued on. The sky turned inky black, and the mists began to appear. 'A curious thing' Kelsier wondered, 'They just….appear, every night. No one knows where they come from, or why they come.'  
“Kell,” Mare says suddenly, “I’m worried I won’t make it out tonight. If you don’t, all hope for us is lost, but if you do, I want you to keep this, find someone who can help you try again, and give them hope.” She pulled from her pocket a small, crumpled, piece of paper and held it out for him to see. It was a plant, but not any he had ever seen before. The stem was a thin, weak-looking thing. At the top was a burst off rounded floppy leaves that looked almost like fabric. And the strangest thing about it was the color. The stem was green instead of brown. And the top, it was pink. It was unlike any plant in any of the regions he had been to.  
“It’s called a flower,” explained Mare, “ They used to cover our world, all of the grass was green like it’s stem, and colors like blue, purple, red, and pink could be found everywhere in nature. The Lord Ruler changed that. Somehow, when he came to power, it all went away. The sun turned red instead of yellow, grass brown instead of green, and there were no mists. The night was clear, and everyone felt safe to go out in it.”  
“If this is true, what if when we kill him it all turns back!” Kelsier exclaimed in astonishment. He began to talk more on the subject but Mare cut him off. “Kell, I don’t want to imagine things. We only need to remember. Just take it.” Kelsier took the paper carefully from her hand and delicately placed it in his pocket. He knew not to challenge her on this, but he couldn’t help but imagine a world of green. He looked out the window and began to imagine what it would look like, but his view was cut off by the looming figure of the Lord Ruler’s palace.  
“Mare. We’re here.” before they got out of the carriage she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
“I love you, Kell.”  
“I love you too, Mare. But we are going to walk out of there. We will have our entire life together in a world of peace and beauty. I love you, and I will until the end of my days.”  
“I believe you.” They stepped lightly out of the carriage and headed for the entrance. Kelsier remembered their last meeting for planning. “No point in not making an entrance,” he had said. Now he was worried that they should have been more subtle. They passed the supposedly sleeping Breeze, Kelsier giving him a little kick as he passed, and walked right in between the actually sleeping guards. The crept quietly through the doors, and all was silent as they passed through the halls. They entered the large chamber marked on their map, which would have a doorway to another hallway leading to the Lord Ruler’s personal quarters.  
They would never reach that doorway. As they walked through the door they were greeted by a battalion of steel inquisitors and the Lord Ruler himself at the front. He stood, imperious, as if he were actually above the rest of the world. A smirk spread across his tan face, and he held out his arms as if to welcome the pair to his home. Kelsier knew he would never get out, so he did the only thing that seemed reasonable at the time. He pulled a dagger out of his pocket and charged head-first at the Lord Ruler.  
He didn’t get far, of course, as soon as he began to move the head inquisitor was on him in a flash, and within two seconds Kelsier was on the floor with his own dagger to his throat. The Lord Ruler looked down on him, his smile growing wider. Then, he turned to Mare.  
“Thank you, my sweet,” he grinned at Mare, “For delivering this delightful present to my doorstep”

'My sweet?' thought Kelsier, horrified 'Thank you?' He looked over at Mare, who had a look of pure terror on her face and, could it be? A little bit of guilt? No. That was just his imagination, she would never betray him. They loved each other. That was all that mattered.  
“I didn’t Kelsier! I would never!” Mare yelled, looking even more afraid.  
“Why do you deny it?” Questioned the Lord Ruler, his greedy face filled with glee. “Yes Kelsier, it’s true. Your beloved Mare has been feeding me information and working against you from the inside." Kelsier remembered their conversation in the carriage. Her doubt, obvious worry. What if it was true? What if she, his beloved Mare had sold him out to the Lord Ruler?  
“No Kell!” She shrieked, losing hope, “I didn’t do it! Believe me, I love you!”  
“I love you too.” He said quietly, fear quaking in his voice. And with that, that unbreakable bond of love and trust, with the question of betrayal still hanging in the air, the inquisitors dragged them apart, pulling them towards the dungeons.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
